


Brothers - (Song-Fic)

by MoonMoonTRW



Series: Sirius and Regulus Brothers to the end [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Mental Anguish, Mini-rants, No Beta, Set in America, War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMoonTRW/pseuds/MoonMoonTRW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sirius is called away to fight in the war, Regulus is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers - (Song-Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea thats been bothering me for a while

I sat in my room hiding my face in the pillow. I tensed as I heard a sigh from the doorway and then footsteps leading away from the door. I picked my head up, felling tear stains on my cheeks, confident Sirius had left my doorway and, walked to the window.

-The house was like a tomb.  
I was hiding in my room.  
As my brother made his way on down the hall.

I didn't want to say goodbye.  
And I was tryin' to deny there was a war,  
And that he got the call.

I watched him from my window  
Walkin' down the drive.-

I let a sob escape from my throat as my thoughts wondered to the time Sirius and me went swimming in the river and as I got out I had slipped on fell on my bum, Sirius had laughed at first but (although Regulus would deny it later) when I had started to cry he had run over and had a fit at my scraped nee.

I run down the steps into the front yard and ran over to him. I stared pleadingly into his grey/blue eyes.

"Please don't go, I'll do anything." I knew I was being selfish but- this was my brother.

"Shhh... It'll be all right"

\- You come back you hear?  
And I let him see my tears  
I said I'll give you my rookie of DiMaggio.  
I'll do anything you want,  
Clean your room, or wash your car.  
I'll do anything so long as you don't go.  
But he said, this is what brothers are for.

Well I have my heroes,  
But the one I love the most  
Taught me how to hunt and swing a bat.  
And I wrote him every night,  
I said I miss our pillow fights,  
But lately I just wonder where you're at.-

I finished writing the letter I would be sending to Sirius. Oh god, I miss him, it painful to think about how 5 months ago my older brother was stolen from me.(MINI-RANT HERE -) Don't get me wrong I love America but, sometimes, we should keep our noses out of places we are not wanted, nor need to be, if it doesn't effect us in a drastic way, leave good enough alone.(-RANT ENDED)

\- Sometimes freedom makes it hard to live.  
When it takes things from you that you don't want to give.

I said you come back you hear?  
I miss you being near.  
To laugh and fish down in the maple grove

I'll do anything you want.  
There must be someone I can call,  
And just maybe they would let you come back home.  
But he wrote, this is what brothers are for.

I may never have to face the anger of those guns,  
Or lie cold and wounded in my blood,  
Or know the sacrifice and what it must have cost  
For him to love me that much. -

I sighed 3 years and he still wasn't back. I had heard others say the was going to end with us winning.(MINI-RANT HERE -) Didn't they understand that no one wins in war we only again don't get me wrong I'm not a tree-hugging hippie or anything (sorry if this is an insult to you or anyone really) I enjoy a good fight every now and again but didn't they understand the casualties, life-altering injuries, family's ripped apart, millions of lives destroyed on both sides by something that if you sat down and talked civilly about it about a good 17, 18% of wars/rebellions could be avoided and compromises made. There will be wars, yes but that's because of psychopaths and tyrants and cold-hearted, unemotional bastards.(-RANT ENDED)

-Well, it had been two years,  
And I held back my tears  
When I saw him in that wheel chair on the shore.

And as I ran and held him tight,  
That's when he looked me in the eye  
And said I'm sorry that you have to push me home.  
And I said hey, this is what brothers are for-

The war had ended. I waited for days for Sirius to come home in the middle of the night, for him to pull a prank on me, dip my hand in warm water, make me pee the bed but he never came.

I let out a sob as the Social Worker (a nice brunette about 27, Brooke here name was) held me. A letter floated down, slightly crumpled from were I had clenched to hard. The only thing that stood out to me was sorry to inform you, and killed in action.

Sirius had been killed in an ambush saving his team mates 2 weeks after the enemy troops were supposed to pull out and the treaty signed. There would always be war and death even if we make peace and in the process destroying lives and families.

**Author's Note:**

> The last line There would always be war and death even if we make peace and in the process destroying lives and families. Is my own quote and I own all rights to this, however everything else is someone elses' -pouts-


End file.
